Tutoring can lead to other thing
by star-in-circle
Summary: James Potter, womanizer and qudditch obsessed son of Harry Potter. Bethany Anders, shy and smart daughter of muggles. He needs tutoring. James/OC suckish summary
1. I'll be tutoring who now?

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'll be tutoring who now???**

Beth's POV

I sat at the Ravenclaw Table with my best friend Katy Tealler. Her dark blonde hair swung over one shoulder in curls. Whereas my deep red hair is thrown up into a ponytail my fringe hanging over one of my eyes as I read Wuthering Heights for the 5th time.

I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't have a clue this world existed 7 years ago. But on my 11th birthday a man arrived with a letter telling me that I am a witch. And now...here I am. One of the top students of the year, but not well known at all. I am just that strange girl with the really red hair. It is naturally a light ginger but I decided to dye it, and I personally prefer it. My eyes are a bright silver blue. Like a lake in summer, which is funny seeing as my middle name is Wynter.

I have just finished my dinner and am going to go up to the common room, or was going to go up to the common because a small second year Hufflepuff boy came up to me.

'Hello, Are you Bethany Anders?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Well, Professor McGonagall wants to see you. She says it is urgent.'

'Okay, Thankyou.' Oh no, which member of my family has died. Thats the only reason McGonagall will want to see me, not good. Not good at all. Grandpa has been ill lately, Oh I hope he is okay. I didn't even notice that I was already at the stone gargoyle. I said the password and walked/ran up the moving spiral staircase. I quickly rapt on the door.

'Come in Bethany.' I heard McGonagall aged voice through the large ornate door. But I got a surprise when I not only saw the Headmistress, but also, James Potter. Quidditch Captain and well-known prankster and womaniser. He really is a lovely fellow, not.

'Hello Professor McGonagall.'

'Well, I am sure that you are wondering why you are here.'

'Yes, I am.' I turned my head to see James looking at me, probably wondering if I am in his year.

'Miss Anders, James' grades are falling and I have decided to get him a tutor.' Oh no. Hell no. I will never be able to tutor him, he will not try, he will just mess about. If this costs me my future as a Healer, I will throtle him. 'I am sure you understand why you are here now.'

'Yes, I think I do. You wish for me to tutor James.'

'Yes, Miss Anders. He has to have all his homework and essays in on time, as have you, and he must have at least an hour tutor time for each subject. Which shouldn't be too hard as you both have all the same classes. Yes?'

'Yes. We do.'

'We do?' James said for the first time. I nodded in response.

'That is all. You two may leave.' I stood up and waved a good bye.

'See you soon Minnie.'

'James I have told you to nev-' The door shut behind me and James. I stomped down the stairs.

'Hey. Wait up, Beth right?'

'Yes.'

'You've been here since first year?'

'Yes, I have. Ravenclaw. Had at least one lesson with you every year.'

'Oh.' Was all he could say.

'So lets start this way, when can't tutoring sessions be? Because I can't do Wednesdays or Fridays.' He looked at me strangely. 'Patrolling.' I answered his unspoken question.

'Oh Well, I can't do Wednesdays either or Mondays.'

'Oh Okay, So I say we do Transfiguration, DADA and Muggle Studies on Tuesdays and Potions, Charms and Herbology on Thursdays and Astronomy for an hour on Saturdays.'

'That sounds, like a busy week for us then.'

'Yes it is.' The I walked over to the Ravenclaw table next to Katy. 'I have to tutor James Freakin' Potter.'

'Oh you know you love it.' Katy laughed in her welsh accent.

'Oh yes, my dream has come true.' I said with heavy sarcasm. Then we went into a conversation about how to deal with him, without murder.

James POV.

Who knew that I would need tutoring. Hah, Beth will get so annoyed by me, but I do want better grades, so...I need to make this work. I want to be an Auror, so I need good grades. Plus this is NEWT year, I need to work hard. I didn't get bad results in my OWLs but I need to work more on my essays and homework because I am not doing so well coping with work and quidditch. Oh I am quidditch captain this year. She looked quite angry while talking to her friend. I turned to Fred.

'Hi Fred, I have to be tutored.'

'Seriously, By who.'

'You see the girl at the Ravenclaw table with the red hair?' He nodded 'Her.'

'Oh, well, at least she hot.'

'Hey, shes my tutor, don't put that image in my head.' I hit him on the arm. Then I started looking at her properly. Her red hair clashes well with her sparkling silver blue eyes, her pale heart shaped face looks delicate, fragile and has a few freckles dusted over the bridge of her nose and cheekbones. Her lips are a deep pink and aren't too full or thin, she is around 5/6 inches shorter than my 6'1 frame, her body is hidden with her uniform. She is really gorgeous, I can't believe I never noticed her before...WHAT!!! GOD DAMN YOU FRED!!!

'I have just checked out my tutor Fred, thank you very much.' I then stood up and struggled to walk out of the great hall without looking back at her.


	2. Sorry Mrs Potter

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry Mrs. Potter**

Beth's POV

I sat down in the libary for mine and James' first tutoring lesson. I got out some parchment, a quill, my Potions, Charms, Herbology books and my wand. I saw James walk in through the door. I have decided to try and be friendly towards him, he might make it easy. What the hell am I thinking.

'Hi, how are you?' James said as he sat down in the chair opposite.

'Fine, what about you. Ready for tutoring?'

'I'm good, but about tutoring...I think so.'

'Alright, lets get started.'

After three long hours of tutoring, I have realised that James is a nice person. He is kind and the most important thing in his life is not quidditch, but his family. He loves them more than anything. And when he talks about his brother and sister, he seems so protective. When Lily goes out with someone, he is worried of them hurting her, yes, but of her not being the same person and changing, not growing up. Which she is doing to his dismay. And with his brother, he talks like Albus is his best friend. He knows how to make me smile, And I don't even know that I am sometimes. His whole face lights up when he speaks of his cousins and what they do during the summer. I know I said that I didn't think he was a nice guy, but he reallly is. No sarcasm. We are walking towards Ravenclaw tower. He said that he should walk me back because if I get killed, he won't have a tutor.

'Your not like other girls, you know that Beth. Your easy to talk to.'

'Well, I do hope that I am not like other girls. I'll see you Thursday James.' I said at the bottom of the staircase which leads to the Ravenclaw portrait.

'Oh, yeah. I will. See you later.' He waved his hand and shoved it back into his trouser pocket I smiled and lifted my hand in response. Then I turned and walked up the staircase.

James POV.

Well. That went...okay. I learnt stuff, she didn't get annoyed or yell at me. Which is good. We get on, thats good. She makes me smile a lot, I seem to smile whenever she does. I walked with my hands in my pockets back to the common room. I told her stuff that I can't even tell Fred. I told her about Lily and Al, the pressure I feel with my dad...being him.

'Hey Fred.' I collapsed on the couch next to him.

'Hi, how was tutoring.'

'Good actually. Beth's pretty cool. We talked while we wrote our potions essays.'

'Alright. So tutoring is helping then.'

'Yeah it is.'

'Do you know when the next quidditch match is?'

'Well it is againest Hufflepuff, but when it is. I have no idea. I'll ask a prefect they

always know before hand.'

'Okay. Well I gotta finish this essay for tomorrow.' Fred said running his hand through his dark hair.

'I'm going to bed so I'll see you at breakfast, yeah.'

'Oh, Yeah.' I walked up the stairs. I think tutoring will really help. I will keep up with my work and I will be able to hang out with Beth. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Beth's POV

I changed into my pjs and sat next to Katy on the couch in the corner. My head fell onto the wall.

'What wrong, honey. James being dick head?'

'No, quite the opposite.' I said worried about what might happen.

'Your getting feelings for h-'

'NO!!! I mean I have known him for approximatley, three hours and 12 minutes.'

'Oh you have counted the time you have spent together. Thats so cu-'

'GRRR No Your so annoying sometimes Katherine Francessca Tealer. I am going to sleep.'

'And dream of James Potter.'

'SHUT UP.' And with that I closed the curtains round my bed and fell asleep, not before I heard that though.

'Sorry Mrs Potter.' ARGGGH


	3. I am not like other girls

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What other intentions would I have Mr. Potter?**

James' POV.

I practically ran to the dungeons and quietly opened the door, hoping that Professor Leons back was turned. It was at the moment but he was pacing. I tried to get someone attention. I saw Fred, his head on the table. He's no help. Who do we have this class with, Ravenclaws. Right. Ermmm, would Beth help?

I scrunched up a piece of parchment and threw it at her red head. She turned looking angry towards Fred, but saw he was asleep, so she slowly looked round the room before her blue eyes locked with my hazel ones.

'Help me!!!' I mouthed at her pointing towards our strict professor.

'Sir, I just saw a person on a broomstick outside that window.' She pointed to the window at the front of the room. He ran and peered out looking for the trouble maker. I snuck quietly into my seat and got all of my things out of my bag. Writing as many of the notes off of the board as quickly as possible. The he turned back around and walked up to Beth.

'Miss Anders, I do not see anyone.'

'Well, I definately saw something flying past that window.'

'I saw it too. It looked an awful lot like a person on a broomstick.' I spoke up quickly. Beth turned and smiled.

'Potter, When did you get here??'

'I have been here for the whole lesson sir. Why?' Beth's head turned slightly, enough for me to see her, but not enough to stop her looking at the front of the classroom.

'I thought...Never Mind.' He then muttered 'I'm going crazy.' I resisted the urge to laugh. Beth was biting on her lip to stop laughing. Thats...um...well. I smiled towards her.

50 Minutes later we were free. 'Oh god, I hate potions.'

'I know Fred. You always have and probably always will hate potions.' I saw Beth talking to Katy from the classroom. 'I'll meet you at Charms. Hey-Beth, Wait up.' She turned round, a smile crept its way on to her face.

'Hi James. That lesson was interesting.' Her nose crinkled slightly when she teased me slightly, as always.

'Yeah it was, wasn't it, I wonder what was different.' She laughed at that. 'Any way, Thanks for that.' I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

'Oh, your welcome, I don't want to have reschedule my tutoring times because you have a detention.'

'Yeah, thats why you helped me.' She faked look of mock horror.

'It is. What other intentions would I have Mr. Potter.' Well....hoping....maybe.... probably never happen.

'Lots of other girls have other intentions with me.'

'But as I said last night, I am not like other girls.' And with that she walked into the Charms classroom, which I did not know we were outside of.


	4. Light up spliffs at bus stops?

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**They don't just light up spliffs at bus stops.**

James' POV

I ran into the libray, I was meant to meet Beth at 5, it is now 5:03. And I have a feeling that she is really time precise. In the 1 month that I have been tutored, I have never been late. I saw a red headed girl reading a book in our corner of the library, seeing as she is the only person in the school with that hair, that is Beth. I can't help but run my hand through my hair when I see her. She makes me nervous, and I don't know why. I care about what she thinks about me. I suppose we have become friends.

I walked quickly over to her, she was reading what looked like a muggle novel.

'Hey, Whatcha reading.' We have been doing this arrangement for a month. My feelings have getting stronger ever since that time in the great hall, I see her in the halls, we smile and carry on. We don't speak to each other that much. But, god I wish I saw her more. I have never felt this before, and it freaked me out at first, but I have gotten used to it now.

'Oh, just Dracula. You know Bram Stoker.'

'Bram Stoker...What a name.' She giggled and I couldn't help but smile.

'Yeah, it is...Unique.'

'But it makes him more famous, yes?'

'I suppose it does. But he was irish.'

'Alright, I didn't know that...learn something everyday.'

'You should, mainly because we have school Monday, Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday and Friday also you have tutoring on Saturday.'

'Ha I do not learn on Sundays.'

'Well, on Sundays I will just have to track you down and teach you something that you didn't know previously.'

'Oh shit. Thats my Sunday of relaxation down the plug.'

'I could find something fun to teach you.'

'Like...'

'You will just have to wait until Sunday.'

'What have I gotten myself into. Just give me an example.' She laughed as I begged holding my interlocked hands infront of me.

'No you have to wait. Now onto Tuesdays learning.'

'Blergh.' She smiled and we set to the fourth best parts of my week.

First-Saturday one hour tutor session. It is fun making star charts and looking at the stars with Beth.

Second-Thursday three hour tutor session. Making potions with Beth yelling that I am doing it wrong is actually a lot more fun than it should be.

Thrid-Wednesday Quidditch practice and teasing Beth while she is doing rounds and I am returning from Quidditch practice.

And as I said. Tuesdays are fourth because I am with Beth. Personally I think if I was with anyone else, the first, second and fourth wouldn't be on my favorites list. A smile always breaks onto my face whenever I see her in the halls or in lessons.

'I mean no offense asking you this. But what's it like not being known, everywhere you go?' For some reason she laughed.

'Erm, I dunno. I get privacy, and don't get interrupted. But sometimes, I wish that more people knew me, That I made more of an effort in school. But I was never popular at muggle school either. I was always reading and only had one close friend really, and that was Katy.'

'Your life has changed dramactically since primary school then.'

'Shut up.' She hit my arm with the back of her hand. 'But yeah, when I got my letter and told her that I wouldn't be going to the high school that our school followed onto, she laughed and said, where you going. I said Hogwarts, thinking that it would be okay telling her that much, and She told me that she was going too.'

'So is Katy Muggle-born like you then?'

'Yes, My mum and hers were good friends.'

'How come she has a welsh accent and you don't.'

'Oh, Her dad is welsh, so they moved there before Katy was born. Her family moved to near us when we were eight, so her accent isn't as strong as it was but, it is noticable.'

'Where you from?'

'Bristol.' I laughed. She smiled and asked. 'What?'

'Just...um, do you watch Skins?'

'Oh my god, you watch Skins. I love that show it is amazing. It is filmed near where me and Katy live.'

'Does stuff like that actually happen?'

'Yes, but not as often, I mean drugs are always around but people don't just randomly light up spliff at bus stops.' We just laughed.


	5. FanFuckingTastic

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fan-Fucking-Tastic!**

Beth's POV

'Katy, Shut up.'

'Beth, he never stops looking at you, and I know you feel the same way.' My eyes flicker to James' for a second and see him become suddenly really interested in his food.

'First off, I don't know how he feels and am pretty certain he doesn't feel the same way, second, I always said that I would never be one of those girls in love with James Potter.' Well it is true, I am quite certain that he only sees me as his tutor, homework help, someone to help him with his marks and at tops, his friend.

'So your in love with James?'

'NO, Just that I said that I-'

'Never would, Okay. But the past two months you have been happier to have someone other than me to talk to. And he seems to really like you.'

'No he doesn't.'

'Also I have seen other members of the male species checking you out lately.'

'Name three not including James Potter because I think that you are just being stupid about that one.' Even though he is only one I want to notice me. Unfortunatley, he never will. He could have any girl I wanted. Why would he go for me? Red headed, shy, sarcastic and average looking. He is smart (when he puts his mind to it), confident, witty and definatley not average looking.

'Kane Thomas, Matt Robins and look right down there is Shane Peterson. Head Boy captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and absolutely gorgeous.' I turned my head to see, as Katy said, Shane looking at me me intently but as soon as He saw me turn round he ducked his head and turned a deeper shade of red. I suppose he was attractive with his dark grey eyes, sandy blonde hair falling into his eyes (just enough to give him mystery but short enough to look into them. He is tall around 6 foot, slim but with muscles (you can just tell). But I prefer dark haired, hazel eyed people. Who the hell am I kidding?

'He's alright.'

'ALRIGHT. He's gorgeous.' That was loud. I buried my head in my hands and I could feel my face heating up every second. 'Okay, stop staring, you don't know who we are talking about, just eat your food.'

'Katy, Sit.' She had stood up in the middle of her rant. 'Okay, maybe but...'

'If you don't think he likes you then this is the perfect way to find out.'

'Thats like using Shane, I hate using people.'

'Okay then, think of it as one date and then you can decide whether you want to carry on or not.'

'He hasn't even asked me out.' She turned her head and I did the same just to see Shane stand up and make his way over here.

'-yet.' Katy smiled as she said the words.

'Hi Beth, Katy.' He nodded in her direction.

'So, um, I was kinda wondering if you would maybe want to go out with me sometime? Like next hogsmeade trip which is scheduled for next saturday?' Katy coughed which sounded an awful lot like 'I told you so, Haha' I gave her a glare and sturned back to Shane and smiled.

In the words of Chris Miles-Fuck It.

'Yeah, sure.' He looked like all his past present and future birthdays, christmas' and hanakas had come at once while he was winning the quidditch world cup.

'Okay, I'll see you later.' he waved slightly and put his hand back in his pocket.

'Yeah, I will.' When he turned round I hit Katy on her arm and put my head in my arms, but not before I saw James' hurt, angry face. Tutoring will be fun tonight, right?

James' POV

I was sat at the Gryffindor table while eating/prodding my dinner with a fork while Fred was wolfing his down at full pace. Why am I prodding my food you may be wondering. Because I am currently watching Beth laugh/joke/argue with Katy. It really is fascinating. She looks my way for a second. My head whips down so fast my neck is in alot of pain right now.

'Hey, You alright?' I looked up to see Fred looking worriedly at me. But when my eyes seem to go towards to Ravenclaw table he understands. 'I like how you said that I shouldn't put those thoughts of her being hot into your mind. Whereas now she is all you think about.'

'Shut up Fred.' But the thing is I can see myself being with her, Fred says that we would look good together, but everyone else can't see it. I haven't spoken to my family but they'd be fine with me marrying a troll, as long as it wasn't the one that nearly killed Aunt Hermione, if I was happy. They'd be fine with any girl that makes me happy. Or boys even. Because dad sat me down during the summer, telling me that being gay wasn't a bad thing. Foe some reason having a signed poster of Oliver Wood (Keeper for England) on my wall means i'm gay. Who knew?

'ALRIGHT. He's gorgeous.' Katy shouted standing up. Beth tried to pull her down ber her arm, she said something else but I didn't hear her.

Anyways with the dreams I have been having of me, Beth and the room of requirement I don't think i'm gay unless Beth is a man. But she doesn't look like a man and I don't think that she would be allowed in the girls dorms if she was a man.

I looked at her only to she Shane Peterson standing over her beautiful smiling face. Wonderful. He walked away looking as happy a teenage boy can get. I have a feeling I know what just happened, but I really hope that I am wrong. Fred looked at me. I think I looked livid, but I'm not sure. Her eyes lock with mine, hers full of worry and concern whereas mine are probably filled with malice and hate. Then she laid her head between her arms on the table.

'Mate, It's alright.'

'It's not all fucking right Fred.' His face looks a little shocked. I have never gotten this mad before, not really.

'James, its just one date, she didn't even looked that impressed, shes just going to be polite.'

'How the hell do you know? She was smiling for gods sake.'

'She was smiling at a joke that Katy made, she wasn't smiling before and I think she likes someone else.' Fan-fucking-tastic. She likes someone else.

If you look below, you will be able to see a little yellow speech bubble with words words written next to it, can somebody please click it, it is quite depressing not getting reviews *wipes tear from eye*


	6. Insulting Slugs and Whippersnappers

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thats an insult to slugs you whippersnapper**

James' POV

'So, Shane Peterson?' I decided to ask, I mean what other option do I have. Her eyes flickered pwards but her hand stayed on the page, flying gracefully over it leaving ink in neat words.

'Yeah, I mean Katy convinced me, but I hardly talk to the guy, so I think it may be a one time thing.' My heart suddenly felt lighter.

'Oh, right.'

'Have you started your Potions essay yet?' She looked at me with judging eyes. I just nodded my head and showed her my parchment.

'This has your name and the title on it.'

'You asked if I had started it, I have.' She just laughed.

'Right, Well what I meant was...Have you started the actual essay?'

'Oh, No.'

We stayed talking for ages, we didn't even know that everyone else had left, we didn't know that the librarian locked us in the library, until we tried to open the door. We tried 'Alohamora' and even 'Bombarda'. Neither of them worked.

'Shit.' Beth exclaimed, she swears only when she is angry at people or quills that break for no reason.

'My sentiments exactly.' She laughed and sat back down on the light brown leather couch. 'Well, might as well sleep, I'm shattered.' She curled up on the couch and her eyelids slowly covered her beautiful blue eyes. I saw a blanket hanging over the back of a chair he picked it up and carefully covered the sleeping girl with it. I clambered into the chair and decided what I was going to do. Stay normal. Show her that I am the guy she really wants, and as she says, it will probably only be a one time thing. Which for me is good.

Three months ago, I didn't even know her. I didn't even notice her. Now...I can't imagine not knowing her. Her smiles make me smile, her eyes are the most beautiful colour in the world, I can't imagine living without her witty sarcastic comments, the way she teaches me about muggle things on Sundays, the way she makes me smile, the way she can make any day better by just being herself...I think I may like my tutor. A lot.

Beths POV

I rolled over to the other side of my bed, only to be found on the floor. My eyes shot open. What the hell. I felt arms go round my waist and pull me up. I turned my head to see James. My breath actually whooshed out of me. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes were brighter from sleep and his school shirt was unbuttoned, obsviously for comfort of sleeping in the comfort.

'Hey, you awake sleeping beauty.'

'Yeah, Yeah. I...umm..rolled off the couch.'

'You did. How'd you sleep.'

'Good, you?'

'Really well actually. I never realised how comfy the couchs are here.'

'Me neither.' I laughed

'I mean, I never really came in the library and sat down, but now I have slept on one I think I may just have to pop in every now and then for a nap between lessons.' I laughed, again.

'Well, I agree with you on that account. They are really comfy, like to the extreme... Now going to change the subject as this is getting really creepy.'

'Yeah, Why are you going out with Shane?' His face looked constricted as if wanting to know something.

'Erm, he asked me, I said yes mainly because of Katy.'

'What did Katy say?'

'She said that I should stop being so obsessed with my work.'

'Oh, okay. So he is just...'

'Well, hes nice and everything but mainly a way to get Katy of my back. Oh that sounds really mean and harsh.' My head dropped to my hands.

'No, it sounds like every teenager in the world.' I sighed, how can he be so...reasonable and calm about this.

'No, but...'

'You doing what everyone does. Trying to calm down from all the work of NEWTs. It's normal.' He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, calming me down. the door to the library then opened and the librarian went into her back room. We slowly collected all our stuff and crept out of the library as fast as we could, we heard footsteps behind us so decided to run for it.

'YOU LITTLE WHIPPERSNAPPERS, I'LL CATCH YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!'

When we turned the corner we both were laughing so hard.

'I don't think she'll ever catch us. I mean how slow does she walk?'

'Like 1/2 mile an hour, like a slug.'

'Thats an insult to slugs you whippersnapper.' Then we laughed for around about 10 minutes.


	7. The Shane Peterson Era

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Shane Peterson Era.**

Beths POV.

This is it. The dreaded Hogsmeade day.

The Date. Who knows, this might turn out well. Yeah of course it will. NOT. I am still hung up on a guy who sees me only as his tutor and I am getting ready for a date with a guy who I don't really know.

This won't go terribly, I hope.

'What are you wearing?' Katy welsh accent travelled across the room.

'Erm, My distressed denim skirt, Grey leggings, navy converse, white vest top and black and white cardigan.'

'Oh right, what about your hair?'

'Katy, what am I doing, I don't go out, I don't know how to go out with guys I don't know. What the hell do I do?' Katy face was laughable. She slowly walked towards me.

'Okay....calm. You can do this.'

'I have only ever been to Hogsmeade with you. Katy Help me...'

'Sure you change into your clothes and I'll do your hair and make-up. James' head will blow off...I should not have said that.'

'JAMES, I'm not going out with James. That would be easier I can talk to James, I don't know what to talk about with Shane.'

'Well, Shane will love me after what I am going to do.' After half an hour my hair was straight as usual falling just past my shoulders, but part of it was pinned back with a yellow flowery bow. My blues eyes looked brighter with the dark silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner. My lips were coated in vaseline and my cheeks had a slight pink to them.

'Well, my work is done, go meet Shane. He will be down at breakfast.' I grabbed my bracelet that Noah gave me when I started Hogwarts. My lucky bracelet.

'Okay....I will go now, with you. Come on Katy.' She sighed.

'Sure.' We walked down to the great hall as usual. Talking about unimportant things. I looked at the Ravenclaw table and Shane waved me and Katy over. I looked at her, she just nodded.

'Hey, how are you?' Shane asked me turning away from his friends.

'I'm good, you.' I said while buttering my toast.

'I'm really looking forward to this. I've been wanting to ask you out since the beginning of the year.' I couldn't help but smile. he is really sweet.

'Really? Why didn't you ask sooner.' Why am I asking this....Oh I don't know, just want an answer.

'Because I was, but then you and Potter were always...' I felt my eyes widen.

'Nothings going on with me and James.' I wish. 'I'm just tutoring him.'

'Well, he seems to think differently.'

'What are you going on about?'

'Look over there.' He nodded towards the Gryffindor table. James sat there talking to Fred, but his eyes caught mine. I couldn't let go. His looked pained, thats been happening a lot lately. The sound of Shanes voice dragged me out of the sea of James' eyes. I really wish he hadn't 'See, he just feels different to you.' I looked back up again only to see James' retreating figure. I sighed and went back to my toast.

Oh how wrong he was.

James' POV.

Ugh. There he is. Talking to Beth like he's all big and mighty. Making her laugh and smile.

'James. James dude, stop scowling at the Ravenclaw table.'

'I am not scowling.'

'You know if the wind changes your face will stay like that. I looked to the side to see Rose and Albus sat there. It was Rose who spoke. 'Well, at least you have good taste now... Beth is really nice.'

'You know Beth?'

'Yeah used to talk to her all the time when I first started. We grew apart, though she still is really nice.'

'I know she is.'

'Oh my god, James loves Beth.' Al teased poking James in the side. 'Jamie Loves Bethie Wethie.....awww, my big brother in love.' Al said in a baby voice.

'Shut up Al.' I scolded my brother.

'Al, just leave him alone.' Rose said whacking her cousin over the head for being inconsiderate.

I looked up to see Beth looking at me. I held my gaze with her beautiful blue eyes, knowing that I probably wouldn't see them again till Tuesday. Taking in every part of her face that I could within the short amount of time that I was looking at her. Every freckle, every strand of her bright red hair, her favorite black and white cardigan, her lucky bracelet which her brother bought for her, so she would never forget him. She broke the gaze and looked at Shane who was talking. I stood up and walked the length of the great hall with the feeling that someone was watching me.

Beths POV.

I am walking through Hogsmeade with Shane latched to my hand as though I would run away as soon as he released it. Seeing as it was mid-November, the snow is falling and lightly dusting the floor and making Hogwarts look like a Gingerbread house.

All I think about is James acting weird at breakfast. Why did he look hurt when I was talking to Shane? Why did he stare at me for ages then leave? I am soo confused right now.

'So where'd you want to go?' Shane asked breaking me from my reverie.

'Erm... I dunno. Three Broomsticks.' We stepped into the crowded bar.

'I'll go us some butterbeers, Okay.'

'Yeah sure.' I scowered the pub for a familliar face. I saw Fred, we talk, quite a bit actually. I sat down and laid my head on the table.

'You okay Beth?'

'No, all he talks about is quidditch. How can you guys talk about a game, so much.'

'Well, it is because we males are more competitive than said female members of the species.'

'Okay, your no help. Have you seen Katy?' His eyes widened slightly.

'Tsk, why would I have seen Katy? I hardly know her. God stop asking me so many questions woman.' He then stood up and practically ran out of the pub. Huh, Weird.

'Where'd Fred go?' I looked up and my breath whoosed out of me. It was James.

'Um, I asked him if he knew where Katy was. Then he got all freaky then left.'

'Weird, Well he has been acting distant and strangely happier lately.'

'Yeah. I dunno where the hell hes gone. Sorry.'

'Nah, it's alright. So having fun?' I think the look I gave him, answered that question as he started laughing.

'Shut Jamie Wamie.' I keep taking the piss out of him ever since he told me that Lily and his Mum used to call him Jamie Wamie.

'I hate you.' He looked to the right. 'I should be going.' I turned my head to see a very angry Shane.

'Okay, see you later.'

'Come on Jamie.' A blonde chripy girl came bouncing up to James. He looked at me, his expression something I couldn't put my finger on.

'Astronomy tonight?' He said, still looking at me weird. I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. They walked away hand in hand. It made me feel sick.

'Why were you talking to him?' Shane said from James seat.

'He wanted to know if I knew where Fred was.' His face relaxed a bit.

'Alright...' Then he continued with Greatest Moments of Quidditch history: The Shane Peterson Era.


	8. Bit of an OverExaggeration

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bit of an Over exageration.**

James' POV.

I am such an idiot. I will never have any sort of chance with her now. I mean, trying to get her jealous did do something. She looked, sad. I didn't want her to be sad, or even just a little upset. I can't stand it.

'Whats up James, seriously you have been moping for two days.' He sighed. 'Come on, Get up. I know, you love her. And you tried to get her jealous because she made you jealous, but she didn't do it on purpose.'

'No. Fred she didn't do it on purpose, she likes the guy now.'

'She doesn't she really dislikes him.'

'Alright, why'd she go out with him in the first place?'

'Because he asked her, you didn't.' I just stood up and changed into my robes, walking down to breakfast.

Beths POV.

I have been in my dorm all weekend, except for Astronomy tutoring. My eyes are stinging with more tears that are threatning to fall. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Katy. I shouldn't have gone out with him. I don't even like him, he is obsessed and won't leave me alone.

'Come Beth, classes today, we need to get you down to the Great Hall for breakfast.'

'No, I'll eat later.' Wiping my eyes, walking into the bathroom.

'Come On Beth, I know you like the bloke but this is....not like you. Now, Transfiguration....NOW BETHANY!'

'Okay, I'm coming.' I walked into the great hall feeling absolutley shit. I walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat nowhere near said evil quidditch obsessed guy who ruined everything with his idiotic words. I tried not to look at James, but it was so damn difficult. There he was, with little blonde bimbo attached to him. Fred looked repulsed as she pounced on him, attaching her mouth to his and him pushing her away, she stood up and walked out of the great hall tears in her eyes. I held back a laugh.

'I can't believe that.' Katy pulled me out of my thoughts by shaking my arm and talking quickly but quietly from my left.

'What?'

'He just broke up with Felicity Walderman, right then, and now hes looking at you.'

'Who?'

'James, and oh shit, Shanes coming over here right now.'

'Hey Beth.' I laughed, a very, very awkward laugh. As did Katy.

'Hi Shane.'

'So, um where've you been?'

'In the dorm.'

'Why?'

'Wanted a chill out weekend with my best friend, something...wrong with that?'

'Nope, just asking. I thought that maybe....'

'Maybe....what?'

'I though that manybe you had been hanging out with James.' I scoffed as he said this.

'No, I haven't.' I stood up, but heard Katy say.... 'I think maybe you should stay away from her weird-jealous-over-nothing-qudditch-obsessed-creep.' Then she ran up behind me. Laughing her head off. 'Oh that was funny. Right Beth?'

'Yeah. It was. Didn't really change anything though, did it?'

'Beth... don't be like that.'

'Like what?' I laughed incredulosy.

'Like...depressed but trying, and not succeding, to hide it.'

'I'm fine. I am absolutely fine Katy.'

'Your not, I will find out the truth about why you are depressed soon.'

'You already know.' I shouted, collecting many looks from people near me. But it was no used, she was running down the corridor laughing manically waving her hands in the air like a mad woman. Okay, thats a bit of an over exaggeration, but she was going down the corridor (walking) and she was laughing (quietly.) Her hands were firmly in her pockets.


	9. Shut up A you Face

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shut up A your Face.**

James' POV.

Soon the weeks went by to Christmas. Me and Beth are close now, sitting next to each other in lessons, Fred and Katy were happy to swap. Me and Beth think they were too eager to swap if you now what I mean, lol. As if.

I am going home for the holidays, as are the rest of the family and Katy and Beth. This is the last day of lessons and we are going home tomorrow. I still haven't packed and my mum says I have to do it neatly or else I will be disowned. I love my mother really, she is a lovely person. Beth and Katy say they will help us after classes. We are sat in our assigned seats for Potions, Fred now sits infront of me, Katy and Beth aren't yet here. We are talking about the up coming holidays and what we are going to do. Eg Pranks.

'I say, we get Albus but not Rose, she will skewer us on to a stick.' Fred said. We shivered as we remembered the last time we pranked her. We couldn't walk properly for 3 days.

'Yeah, not Rose. Erm, What about....Louis?'

'Yes, Albus and Louis. I say that is a good combination. They will chase us enough for it to be fun but not enough to want to hurt us.' Fred said, very clever Fred. Well done.

'Hey guys. What you doing?' Beth said sliding into her seat next to me. 'you left your essay in the library yesterday.' She handed me the rolled up piece of worn parchment.

'Thankyou, I would have died without this.'

'Why did I bring the essay? Dear lord why?' Her hands were together as if she were praying.

'Shut up-'

'-a your face.' Fred finished for me although that is not what I was going for. Katy started laughing hysterically, her head on Freds shoulder and shaking with laughter.

'Katy, calm down.' Beth tried, unsuccessfully. 'Professer Leons will be here in a minute, Fred do something.'

'Okay.' he shoved her on the floor. I looked on the floor, Katy was still lying there, face up. She put her hand on her head.

'Ow.'

'You shoved her on the floor. Why Fred?'

'It worked.' He helped her on to her seat. She wasn't bleeding-good sign.

'Katy are you okay?' I asked her. Beth and Katy looked at me, disbeliving.

'You really have to ask that?' Katy whispered while Beth whacked me round the head.

'Ow, Beth what the hell.' I gripped my head, looking the girl who just hit me, whom I happened to be in love with. Wait. What! In love. I don't know what love is. I am 18 years old. Teenagers don't know what love is. Apart from this couple on this show that Beth told me about. One Tree Road or whatever its called. I don't even know what love is. But I think it might feel like this.

Beths POV.

'Oh sorry. Are you okay?'

'No I'm not fuc- Oh, I see why you did that.' I clapped sarcastically.

'NO CLAPPING MISS ANDERS.' I flinched at the sound of Prof. Leons voice.

'Sorry Professer Leons.' I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

'James, Your trunk is a mess.' I shouted after seeing this monstrosity. We are in the library. Fred and James brought all their stuff down here in their trunks.

'This is why I need your help.' I thought of a plan.

'Katy you do Freds I'll do James'. Erm, James put Washing there, clean clothes there and books and other stuff on the couch.' We then set to work. Three hours later, we had scorified, folded and packed so much. I fell back on the comfy couch and sighed.

'Katy, I am never offering to help them with cleaning again.'

'Me neither. I refuse.' She waved her hands in the air, focusing her point.

'We're sorry girls. But we are messy.'

'That is...an understatement. That was distgusting. Never again are we going to help you with your trunks so keep them respectible.'

'Whatever Beth.' Fred said sitting on the floor by Katys feet while James sat next to me.

'Don't you whatever me Mr Frederick Weasley.' I glared at him.

'Okay, Okay. I give in. I am sorry.'

'Good.' I rested my head on James' shoulder. It was merely a friendly gesture, it happens a lot now.

'Excited for christmas?' Katy said looking at us all.

'Yeah, Should be fun actually, your brothers coming home, right Katy?'

'Yeah he is. It's gonna be awesome.' Me and Katy were really close to her older brother Damon and my older brother Noah. They are still best friends like me and Katy are now. They are three years older, but are really cool and hang out with us in the holidays.

'What about you two? You spend your holidays together right?'

'Yeah, we go to the Burrow for christmas day and New years eve. But the rest of the time we stay at our respective houses.' Fred laughed as he said the end.

'The Burrow is like a meeting point, we see everyone. Even Teddy. But I suppose he is family now that he has married Victoire.'

'Sounds like fun, having a big family.' I turned my head to James'.

'Yeah it is. Your never alone at the Burrow. Its awesome.'

James' POV.

I got off the train helping Beth with her trunk as Fred tried to help Katy but she gave him the 'femism speech'. It goes something like this.

'Fred, I can do everything you can do, and better. Also I can bring life into the world, so I can lift a trunk off of the train, so I do not need your help.' It is rather funny. Beth insisted that I didn't need to help her, but I did anyway.

'I'll see you after christmas.' Beth said. I pulled her into a hug. I would love to stay like this forever, her head was tooked against my shoulder and my cheek rested on her hair. I saw my mum and dad smiling, but trying to hide it. I shook my head and released Beth.

'Bye then, I'll owl you James.'

'Yeah, sure. Merry christmas.' She tugged her trunk along the floor, I laughed, she would not have got that on or off the train without my help.

'You too.' She turned just to be hugged by her brother, she showed me a photo around two weeks ago.

'Lets go to the family. Ready Fred.'

'Yes, this will be amazing, best christmas ever.'

Christmas actually was here. All the family sat on the many chairs, stools and couchs. Me and Fred were opening ours. But then there were two more, one for me and one for Fred, after we had opened the presents from each other and from family. I carefully opened mine, it was a first edition copy of Dracula by Bram Stoker. A smile made its way on to my face, a card fell out of the book on to my lap. In a familliar neat hand it said 'Guess Who?' I actually laughed. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I looked at Freds. It was a Muggle board game called Mouse Trap.

'Katy and Beth.' We said at the same time. I had gotten her Skins series 3 as that was the only one she didn't have, Fred had gotten Katy a box of Sugar Quills. Mainly because Fred ate all of hers. And they are really good friends.


	10. Fred and KatyWTF

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FRED AND KATY...WTF**

Beths POV.

I walked into the library and saw James working away on an essay we were set today.

'Hey. Good Christmas?' His head snapped up and he smiled.

'Hi. Yeah it was good, what about yours?'

'It was interesting. Me and Katy mainly watched Skins and ate sugar quills.' We laughed.

'Glad you enjoyed it. When I wasn't reading Dracula, I was playing Mouse trap with Fred and various family members.'

'How'd that go, I laughed when Katy told me what she got him.'

'It took him five hours to figure out how to put it together.' She laughed and laughed, for around 5 minutes without stopping.

'Really, Five hours?' She smiled while getting her things out of her bag.

'Yup, should have seen Grandad Weasleys face, he was fascinated with it.' We got on with our work but then after the three hours of work we started talking again.

'You excited for your first game of the year? It's in two and a half months right, you'll be busy with training.'

'Yes it is and I am a bit excited, but its againest Slytherin.'

'Oh, well, but it'll be alright.'

'Are you coming?'

'W-What?'

'Quidditch, are you coming?'

'Erm, maybe. Infact, yes. Yes I will, but if I get hit in the face with a quaffle again, I will personally castrate you.'

'That was you. In fourth year. You were that girl who got hit with the quaffle.'

'That you threw.'

'Sorry. I didn't mean to.'

'I guess I'll forgive you.'

'Good, hate for you to not come to the most exciting game of the year.'

'Right, don't let your ego to swell to big will you.'

'Gryffindor vs Slytherin are always the most exciting.'

'I suppose.' In those games, they are exciting but people always get hurt, especially chasers. If James get really hurt, I don't know how I will react. I am guessing I looked worried because James noticed.

'Hey, I'll be fine. I always am.'

'You promise to be careful?'

'I promise, its not for ages, I'll have plenty of practice before then, alright.'

'Yeah. I guess.'

'Is Beth worried about me?'

'Yes, because your like, apart from Katy, my best friend. So if you get hurt I will wait for you to get better and hurl verbal and maybe physical abuse at you.' Partly true, just that I love him. Oh my God. I love James. This cannot end well.

James' POV

She worries about me. I have been obsessing over her words for a while now. We are now walking back to our common rooms. I really love this girl next to me. But she doesn't feel the same way. I hope that she does, but she doesn't.

'Did you hear that?' Beth said stopping. I listened closer and I heard giggling. I think I know what is causing that giggle. I walked over to the cupboard and wished I hadn't. I saw my cousin, Fred and one of my best friends snogging in a small confined place.

'FRED!' 'KATY!' We shouted at the same time.

'My eyes! My beautiful innocent eyes!' Beth shouted.

'Your eyes are hardly innocent.' Katy said from the cupboard.

'How'd you figure that that out huh.' Beth put her hand on her hip.

'Well, you live in our dorm, where the slags live.'

'True. By the way James, stay away from Sadie Works.'

'Why?'

'She..um..wants to eat you up like a piece of cherry pie.' I am sure my face was hilarious, everyone that if go on a date with Sadie you will get an STD.

'Well, I am not going near her with a yard stick so...'

'Well...alright...back to the present...What the fuck are you two doing in a cupboard attached by the mouth.'

'Yeah, why didn't you tell us?'

'It was more interesting.' Fred said laughing.

'Alright.' we, me and Beth, said closing the door.


	11. VICTORY!

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**VICTORY!**

Beths POV.

Today is the day of the Quidditch match which has had James and Fred stressed out. Me and Katy are really worried about them. They are constantly whispering about game plans. It is really strange.

Katy and Fred are now dating exclusively. Many girls talking about her, and me. Apparently I am a threat to the James Potter rampage fans. They see the 'way he looks at me' and 'how close we are'. Its true. We are really close. We sit next to each other in classes, hang out at the breaks and free periods, his arm over my shoulder protectively (quote James 'To let all them guys who look at you that if they hurt you, I will be there to fix it'), we hug each other. I suppose from the outside we might look like a couple, but most definatley aren't.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw James with an empty plate infront of him, same with Fred. I turned my head to Katy, she nodded. We stood up and walked over to the red and gold decorated table. I sat next to James While Katy worked on Fred.

'James, You have to eat.' I got a shake of the head as a response. I put some bacon and eggs on his plate. 'Come on James. Please. Remember what you promised me? You promised me that you would be careful and that you would be fine. You always eat before matches Al says.' He looked up. 'Please. Just eat something.' He sighed.

'Fine.' He started eating the food that I placed onto his plate. I smiled.

'Thankyou.' He looked up and stared right into my eyes. Its like were having a private conversation. Just us two. I felt like I could stare into his soul. I think this is the most in love any one person can be at a specific time. My heart feels to be pumping out of my chest and at the same time it hurts so much, knowing that he will never, ever feel the same way. This is when my eyes were forced away from his.

'I don't wanna break my promise.' Then he continued eating. Head down, his face looked... like a mixture of embarrasment and hurt. I don't know what I did. But I never want to see that look on his face. Ever.

James' POV.

That just proves it. I love her too much. It hurts, every time my heart expands, every time it contracts, everytime I look into her eyes and everytime I just see her from a distance. Knowing thats what its always going to be like, me her best friend and me in love with her. I suddenly had a flash of the future. Beth standing at an altar in a white dress facing a tall faceless stranger.

'Hey. You okay?' Freds voice dragged me to the present. I gulped.

'Yeah, fine.' We were stood in the chaging room, waiting for the match to start. I am really nervous and Lily is over at the other side of the changing room, pacing. It is her first year on the team. Our team is made up of

Chasers-James Potter, Lily Potter and Rose Weasley

Beaters-Fred Weasley and Anna Wood

Keeper-Charlie McLaggen

Seeker-Albus Potter

We all lined up, waiting to walk onto the pitch for the most important game this year. We walked slowly towards the Slytherin team, I shook hands with Stephen Flint. I mounted my broom and saw Albus intently watch the snitch as it went flying. We rose into the air, took our places. The bludgers were then released, The quaffle was then thrown into the air, I grabbed it and quickly threw it to Lily, then the games really started.

We were winning by 50 points. I have scored 5 out of the 9 goals. I got the quaffle again and was flying, dodging the bludgers that seemed to be coming at me a lot more lately. I saw Lily, But didn't want her to get hit with the bludgers. Then I saw one and it was heading straight for me. It hit me in the stomach and I flipped off the broom.

Beths POV

Oh my god. James just caught his broom after he got hit. So he is now dangling from his broom by his arms. He's in pain I can tell. His eyes are squeezed shut, I am really quite scared now.

'SOMEONE HELP HIM.' I kinda screamed. My eyes were wide and I was stood up leaning over the side of the stands looking at James. He looked at me and his arm slipped. 'HURRY.' Tears welled up in my eyes.

'ALBUS POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH.' Fred then finally got to James and got him down to the pitch safely. Me and Katy ran down. She ran straight to Fred, whereas I knelt down next to James who was sat on the floor.

'You idiot.' He looked at me and smiled slightly. I put my arms carefully round his shoulders, one of his arms snaked round my waist.

'I'm- they just, kept coming...'

'I know.' We slowly walked back up to the castle.

'At least i'm alive and concious right?'

'Come on, James stop being so weird, It does hurt, you can't say that it doesn't' I say while I am trying to get him to the hospital wing.

'It's really not that bad, Beth, Seriously. I'm fine.'

'Stop being so... stubborn, you are in pain, we are going to the hospital wing, now.'

'No, I'm going to go to the common room and sleep it off.'

'You can sleep it off in the hospital wing. Come on please James, just so I know that you okay, please.' I put my hands infront of me, begging gesture. I gave him the puppy dog face.

'Alright, fine. I'll go, but I am coming out in the morning.' I laughed. VICTORY!

'Wouldn't have it any other way.'


	12. Really, Really strong Butterflies

**You guys are very lucky, two chapters in one night. Only one more chapter after this. I miss writing this. Ooooh I could write a little summer thingy for chapter 14 and then make another about rose/scorpius and albus/oc**

**hmmm, review if you like those ideas and i will do them. I only have one more exam, so after monday, I'm all yours, my little pale fingers will be typing away. **

**I love the new 30 seconds to mars song...not really new but i am obsessing over it now. it is called closer to the edge. so amazing.**

**Love you all my lovely reviewers, and readers...cause you dont like reviewing. tehe lol. I have changed what Beth looks like so on my profile there is a new picture of how i imagined her exactly...its amazing. **

**Anyways onwards with story. *Points forward***

**Lucii**

**xxx**

**I'm not staying, I'm silent.**

**Demented bunny, not killer lol.**

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Really, Really Strong Butterflies.**

James' POV

I woke up suddenly, remembering what day it is. The last day of lessons before summer. I looked at the time. Shit!

It is 9, we have missed breakfast and Transfiguration starts in 20 minutes. I bolted out of bed, shoved Fred from his bed onto the floor and ran into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth shoved on my uniform and started looking for my tie. I was crawling under the bed when there was a knock at the door. I pushed my self up and yanked open the door.

'What!' The little second year boy flinched.

'Erm, Katy Tealer and Beth Anders are waiting for you and Fred. With food. They said to say with lots of food.' Fred still wasn't moving fast enough. 'Oh and Katy said that she has french toast and those sausages that Fred likes.'

'Okay, I'm going.' And with that, he bolted out of the dorm room, while fastening his tie round his neck. I turned round to continue looking, but saw it dangling over the chair.

'Time to go.' I ran down the stairs and saw Beth sat on the stairs outside the portrait. 'Hey, you okay?'

'Yeah, I brought food from the great hall and saved it from Fred, I am never doing that again.'

'Thankyou. By the way never get in the way of Fred and food.'

'I learnt that the hard way.' She laughed, the smaile lit up her tired face.

'Lets go then, I can eat on the way.'

'Can you? Can you really eat and walk at the same time.' I shoved some bacon in my mouth...thats tastes good.

'Yeah, I can talk too.'

'Thats disgusting dude.' I will always be a dude to her. I am guessing that my face betrayed me. 'Hey, whats up, you look upset.'

'Nah, I'm good.' Putting on a fake smile, she doesn't look convinced. She sighed and walked into our class, just on time.

Beths POV.

Classes flew by. Now I am in the library with James, just hanging out. We talked about lots of random stuff. It was closing in on curfew, so We stood up, slowly packing away our things. I slung my bag over my shoulder.

'It's weird how things have changed, isn't it.' I said out of pure wonderment.

'Yes, it is. Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't even know who you were in McGonagalls office.'

'I didn't know you either.' I said sarcastically while flicking my hair over shoulder.

'I blend right in, I do. You know, being quidditch captain 'n all.'

'Yeah, you do.'

'Seriously now, what'd you think of me back then?' I really didn't want to tell him. 'Come, I won't get angry, I mean its who I am now, not what you thought I was then.' I took a deep breath.

'I thought you were a douche, obsessed with quidditch and girls. I thought you were shallow. Idiotic. A prankster who didn't think of peoples feelings and didn't care what anyone thought of you, as long as it was good.'

'Oh right.' His face dropped, and he looked...guilty. Exactly how I felt. I let out a sigh.

'I'm sorry.' I bit my lip.

'Not your fault, I was that guy. But I'm not anymore.' He took a step closer to me, his hand brushing againest mine slightly. I resisted the urge to smile.

'What changed?'

'I dunno, I grew up. You taught me what life was really like. It wasn't the small confined place obsessed with...unimportant things, like being popular or how people saw me.' I looked down. 'Well, I'll..um..see you later.' He sighed, letting all his previous confessions sink in with himself. His hazel orbs connected with mine, and I never wanted them to be seperated. This time, nothing is here to break them.

'It's been good, you know. Tutoring.' I said, actually going to miss the guy, who at the beginning of the year, I hated.

'Yeah, it has hasn't it. But next year you won't have time for little ol' me.'

'And why not?'

'Your a shoo in for Head girl.'

'Yeah, well.' I stomped my foot slightly 'I will make time for my favorite student.'

'I'm your only student.' Captain Obvious. *Mini Salute* Hypothetically...yeah. Back to the real world now.

'Exactly, if I had others you would be the worst.' Not really...you would be my favourite.

'Really? I would, would I?'

'Yeah really.' We were really close now. His breath tickled my nose. His hand tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. My breath hitched and our eyes locked, I could loose myself in his gaze. His face got closer, and removed the miniscule amount of space left between us. His lips slowly caressed mine, His left hand grazing my face while the right held my waist. My hands crept their way into his hair, pulling him closer. You know when people say you get butterflies in your stomach when you kiss the person you love. Well, either they got it wrong and they are really hippogriffs or they are really, really, strong butterflies.


	13. My Mum is in love with my Girlfriend

**(\****/)**

**(oo)**

**( )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**KILLER BUNNY**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**My Mum is in love with my Girlfriend.**

James POV.

Either this is a really vivid dream or it really happened. I kissed Beth. I am holding her hand, walking back to the Ravenclaw tower. I lost count of how many times I wanted to hold her hand as we were walking this exact same route. All this time I was saying that this would never happen, I would always just be her friend. Now I am possibly the happiest guy in the world. I took a glance at her. Her red hair tooked behind her ear, so I could see her face. Her lips were tugged into a smile, her eyes flickered to mine. She is just so beautiful. We stopped at the bottom of the Ravenclaw tower staircase. I leant down and brushed my lips against hers again. It felt so right, so much better than all the other girls. I couldn't explain anything, except that I was going to be upset when I am leaving her next week. I will write to her and see her over the summer, but no where near as much. Just to think, If I hadn't been failing my essays, I never would have met her. I am happy that I was getting P's. That is really...weird. Thinking that I would never know her like I do know anyway. I broke apart from her and sighed. She smiled the smile that makes me happy just by seeing it.

'Things...are gonna be different now, aren't they?' I asked her, my cheeks starting to ache, but it is a good ache.

'Yeah, if you want them to be.' What does she mean? My smile fell, my cheeks losing their ache.

'What do you mean?' Is she saying that she doesn't want to be with me or asking if I really want to be with her?

'I mean, Your...you. And I am Beth. Virtually unknown, shy, kinda smart. You're too good for me...' That has actually made me angry, who the hell put that thought into her head.

'Don't. Don't ever say that again, Alright. I am too good for you? How can you say that?' I took her face in my hands delicately because I fear I may break her beautiful fragile face. 'If anything you are too good for me. I love you so much it hurts. You hear that. I. Love. You. You are too good for anyone. Especially me.'

'I love you too.' My heart swelled too big for my body. 'You're meant to say stuff like that as my best friend...and if you want. My boyfriend. But don't do it out of pity.'

'Pity. I love you. Its not for pity trust me.' I laughed, shaking my head slightly.

'Trusting James Potter. If someone had told me at the beginning of the year that I would be trusting James Potter. I would have told them to stop doing drugs.' I laughed. 'Seriously, I would have.' She smiled and tried to stifle a yawn and failed.

'Right. You bed now. I don't want my girlfriend fainting because of anything other than my manliness.' I kissed her quickly. She smiled and waved a small wave and walked up the stairs. I leant against the wall and sighed. I may have been stood there for 5 minutes before I walked off towards my dorm room to sleep.

I woke up, thinking about what happened last night and smiled. I got up out of bed and woke Fred up. I thought about telling him what happened last night but decided against it. We walked down to the Gryffindor table, my eyes strayed to the blue and bronze decorated table. As classes were over and we were all going to Hogsmeade, no one was wearing uniform. I saw a flash of red near the door and saw Katy and Beth walk in. Beth was wearing grey footless tights, a purple silky skirt, a white top with an owl on it, bracelets and purple shoes that matched her skirt. They came and sat with us. I pressed my lips to hers and we heard gasps from around the great hall and Beth blushed, Katy and Fred were smiling and the rest of my family were staring their mouths agape. I laughed, a little nervous about how they would react. And thats when Hugo stood up on his chair and started singing.

'Jamsie and Bethie sitting on a bench K-I-S-S-I-N-G...' You know how it goes. Everyone was laughing. Beth buried her head in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms round her putting my chin on the top of her head, Laughing slightly. This was getting too much. Al was now joining to Hugos singing as were Lily, Louis, Rose, Anna, Scorpius, Fred, Katy (though quietly), Molly, Lucy, Dominique and Roxy. I stood up with Beth, got her some food as THEY (evil people) didn't let my girlfriend eat. That feels so good to say. We walked out of the great hall and down to the lake with my arm round her shoulders.

'I am so sorry. About my...erm...eccentric family.'

'It's alright. But you've had girlfriends before and thats never happened.'

'Well, they knew about my...erm feelings before you did. Possibly before I did. So this is different. I dread to think what they have said to my parents about you. Trusting them, In their letters they have talked about me and you, to them.' We laid down against a tall secluded tree next to the lake. The leaves were green and fluttering slightly in the wind. Beth laid against my torso, her head resting above my heart. She was playing with some grass, whereas I was playing with her red hair which blew in the wind.

'Oh, Your dads Harry Potter.' She sighed shaking her head.

'Is that a problem?'

'Only if he doesn't like me, he has that elder wand which has the nick name DEATH STICK.'

'Oh he'll like you. My mum will love you. My family will be happy thay i'm happy. Also my grandma will try and feed you up.' She nodded, scared about my family. 'How about you come and meet them at the station?' I am sure my face was lit up about my family meeting the girl that I had a 'hypothetical chat' about with my dad at christmas.

'Yes. Yeah sure that'd be really good.' She smiled at me and I kissed her head as she ate her breakfast.

'Getting practice in for meeting my grandma?'

'I don't eat that much.'

'She will think you are way too skinny, don't take it personally, she made Roses friend, you know Anna?' She nodded her hair tickling my chin. 'Well, Grandma Molly made her eat so much, that she didn't eat for a week after she left.' I heard Beth gulp.

'Changing the subject, I don't think there are many people who don't know about us now.'

'True, easy way to do it, just kiss you in the great hall. It works.' We talked for what felt like hours. Laughing, kissing and joking about. We called it an end when the water fight in the lake started.

Beths POV.

This was the day we go home. I really don't want to go home. I mean I love my family and can't wait to see them, but I won't see anyone as much. I am going to miss James...obviously but I am going to miss his family whom have gotten used to me in the last week, and especially Fred. He is now like a best friend. I got dressed into my dark denim shorts, white top with little red flowers on it, black knee length socks, red low top converse, green cardigan and I got my yellow bag and left my trunk in the room, as the house elves would move it down to the carriages.

'Is it weird for me to say that I wanted this to happen?' Katy asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

'Wanted what to happen?'

'This. For you to happy again, like you were before you got obsessed with work and revising.'

'Lovely. But yeah. I'm happy now. Got my best friend with me through it all.'

'Oh whos that?' I shoved her and she stumbled down the stairs. I jogged to catch up with her into the great hall. I heard her tinkling laugh from the door, she was already sat with Fred. She is...erm...busy, so i'll talk to her later. I took a seat next to James, who jaw was slacker than it usually was.

'James.' I waved a hand infront of his face. 'James Potter. My face is up here.' His eyes were currently on my legs and had no intention of moving by the looks of it. 'James Sirius Potter, stop staring at my legs.' I hit him round the face. That works.

'Huh, what?' He said coming into the real world.

'What were you just staring at?' At this point he blushed the traditional weasley blush.

'Erm...Its your fault for putting them, in those.' He gestured the shorts. He eyes began to travel downwards again.

'James. I will hit you harder next time.'

'Alright, alright. I will try not to stare.' He gulped. 'you look...nice.' He stumbled on his words.

'Thankyou.' I kissed him quickly, he still gave me butterflies/hippogriffs. He sighed.

'I love you so much. Seriously.' He laughed, I knew why.

'Thats your middle name, stop saying serious you always laugh.'

'Can all the Students please make their way down to the carriages.' McGonagall's voice carried over the great hall. I stood up and James took my hand as we walked down the rocky path.

James POV

I am sat on the train, ten minutes from home and I never want to let Beth's hand go. I don't want to not see her. I have to see her. I can't not want her, every minute of every day. I need her. She keeps me steady, she helps me through everything.

'Hey, y'alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about summer and how shit it'll be cause your not there.'

'I can visit.'

'Yeah, and I could visit you.' She laughed, it is the most beautiful sound in the world. I leant in and my lips massaged hers, I put my hand on her thigh, her hands twisted round my shoulders. She gasped as my tounge begged entrance to her mouth, she complied, our tongues were dancing together, I removed my mouth from hers and kissed her jaw and down her neck. Then the train stopped. She kissed my neck and stood up. I pulled her trunk down and we walked together towards my parents, her mum wasn't there yet...always late.

'Hi mum, Dad.' I hugged them both before going back to Beth and putting my arm round her, kissing her temple. I just stared at her. Probably with a look of love on my face. 'This is Beth, my girlfriend.' I could feel the heat flooding off of her face. My dad was trying not to smile, by rubbing his hand over his jaw, whereas mum was full out smiling.

'Hello Beth. I'm Ginny Potter.' She held out her hand. Beth grasped it with her slightly smaller one.

'Hello, Mrs Potter, Mr Potter.'

'Call us Ginny and Harry. Please?' Dad said, now not even trying not to smile. She nodded as a reply.

'Erm..My brothers waiting for me.' She pointed a thumb over her shoulder. And there stood, her brother. He is a tall guy with messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, just like Beths. I guess it is genetic.

'I thought your mum was picking you up?' Her face fell.

'Work Again, probably.' Her relationship with her mother was rocky, she cared more for work than her and Noah, mainly because her mum hates the fact that their dad left, she thinks that it is Beths and Noahs fault, Beth takes it too heart whereas Noah, he looks after her. 'I'll owl you okay?'

'Yeah sure. I will. You know, owl you too.' I kissed her quickly before she jumped into her older brothers arms. I had a massive smile on my face as I turned back to my large family. The ones who didn't go to school, stared at me, mouths agape. Kinda of like that faithful day in the great hall.

'She seems lovely. We have to invite her around one day James. James? You are going to stay with Beth, yes. Because I like this one. She really...' And she talked about Beth the entire ride home. My mum was already in love with my girlfriend. Wonderful.


	14. End of the Beginning

Yeah, Yeah. I know. It has been a very long time, but you shall be happy to know that I am going to do a sequel and one shots. I have comepleted three one shots but I want to put up my story first. It isn't really a sequel but it will be the next gen Rose/Scorpius, Albus/OC and LucyW/OC. I had to get Lucy in there somewhere. Pictures are up on my profile, there will be the first chapter up within a week of when I put this up...so look out if you want to read it. This is also a reasonably length-ed chapter...I hope.

Now, enough adverts, I do not own harry potter, it was on my christmas list, but Santa did not give me the rights to things already belonging to JK Rowling. Enjoy.

Beths POV.

Anders Household-23rd July. 1:30pm.

I ate the chicken sandwich that Noah made me while listening to Kerrang. This has possibly been the best year of school ever. However I think that next year will be better.

'Beth, What are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?' Noah said, eating his own sandwich topless across from me, his tattoos standing out on his tanned freckled skin.

'Healer, I need to get O's and E's on everything I am taking, so lots of work. But St Mungos are accepting people just after NEWTs, so about...June next year.'

'Good, so you'll know whether or not you get on the course by then.'

'Yeah.' I took a bite of the sandwich, this is a really nice sandwich.

'Whats James thinking of doing?' Noah likes James. Well, as much as a brother can like his little sisters boyfriend. He was over here the other day, we just hung out for a couple of hours. I went to his house two days after meeting his parents at the station. Apparently his mum forced him?

'He's going to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. But he might get offers from quidditch teams.'

'Erm...what is an auror?' He already knows what quidditch is... told him about it a few years ago, that was funny, as he fainted when I told him that we ride actually do ride broomsticks.

'A person who catches Dark wizards.'

'Ahh, so dangerous.' Thats one of the things I hate about the fact that he wants to be an auror. He will be fantastic at it, but he has to go away for training and its extremely dangerous.

'Yeah, but it's want hes wanted to do for years, like me being a healer. It's something he knows he was born to do. And as for quidditch, he loves it but, if he gets on a team he will only stay on for a couple of years, and then do auror training as you can go into auror training at ay time, as long as you have the qualifications from hogwarts.' I smiled as I was talking.

'I know sweetie, You two'll be fine. In fact, you'll be fucking fantastic.' I laughed at that, People wonder how someone as quiet as me swears in easy context. I don't swear a lot, but it does come naturally. Because of my exceedingly foul mouthed older brother. 'Come on, we've gotta go shopping, you know seeing as mum is probably at a hotel with god knows what.' Mum was a good mum, when it mattered, but when I went off to Hogwarts and Noah was old enough to take of of himself, she let us do our own thing.

'Yeah, lets.' He pulled on a shirt while I was locking the house, which means he went outside without a shirt, its boiling. I am wearing denim shorts and a plain navy blue tank top, It is boiling. I mean This is England **(86 LOL Sorry, if you live in England and watched channel four, you must have seen one of the adverts A/N) **it shouldn't be this warm, I like the cold, with all the snow and crisp breezes. Last summer it was a perfect temperature. Sunny, but with a breeze. Mother nature, keep it neutral will ya.

We walked around Morrisons, picking up things which we needed for the week. I needed some more toothpatse so I ran and got some, it is very exciting going shopping with me and my brother. Especially picking out yogurts. We both hate them with bits in, he also hates it when it has like jam or fruit coolee stuff in it whereas I don't mind. So here we are arguing in the fridge section, and I am getting quite cold. And I am 5'7, standing a good 6 inches shorter than my brothers 6'1 frame. People staring at the polar opposites arguing over yogurt. Lovely.

James' POV.

The Burrow. 4th August. 10:15 am.

Beth is arriving soon. What if she gets lost. Hmmm. Well, can't exactly miss this place can you. You know, if your a wizard/witch you can't. I have missed her so much. I have written to her every day, but haven't seen her since last week. I love her so much, it hurts when I am not with her, but when I'm with her, it is as easy as breathing. She has a bad past with her mum, but my parents count her practically as family anyways. this is because my mum loves that I love her. My dad loves the fact that I am in love. Albus and Lily are just happy that I am happy, actually happy, not the fake smiles I had to put on for the cameras or people at Hogwarts. My parents are estactic at my recent behaviour, you know with the better work, hardly any letters home about recent pranks. And the fact that I'm talking to them more. Not just talking to Fred.

'James. Beths Here.' I practically fell down the stairs. I smiled as soon as I saw her. She was biting her lip and she turned her head and grinned.

'Hey.' I whispered walking towards her, holding her hand when I got close enough.

'Hi. Missed you.'

'Missed you too. So much.' Then, I didn't care that my entire family could see and was watching. Me. James Sirius Potter in a serious relationship. Hah I make my self laugh sometimes.

I kissed her. One on my hands holding her waist, pulling her as close to me as possible and the other in her hair. Both her hands were playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. She pulled away, her gorgeous blush spreading across her face.

'You say me and Katy are bad.' Fred laughed. If possible her blush became darker.

'Shut up.' She whispered hitting Freds shoulder.

'Speaking of Katy.' I said to him, as I saw her blonde head walking down the path. He yanked open the door, and made out with her. Yes, They are definatly worse with PDA than we are. I lead her to the couch and we sat there talking for about an hour and a half until Grandma said it was Lunch time. I really love Sunday lunches here. It is Beths face, she looks shocked at how much food is here but she starts talking to Rose and Lucy. I am still holding her hand under the table. Until...

'So Beth, Hows our James doing in the...'

'Don't you dare finish that question Fred.' She whispered deadly.

'Bedroom department.' Her eyes went wide as he said that. She ripped her hand from mine and hit him over the head. My mum looked shocked, not at Beth hitting Fred, that was a natural occurence, But at the mention of Bedroom department.

'James, You guys haven't, you know...That have you?' My mum said. My dad and Uncles looked proud. I have a strange family.

'NO nono no. Not that I don't want to, but we haven't. Really we haven't but, Sorry Katy, but Fred has. With Katy.' Katy turned into Fred, his arm immediatly going over her shoulders, hiding her face.

'JAMES. DUDE.'

'Come on, don't tell me all of you hadn't figured out that me and Beth knew.' I said reminising about the first time me and Beth found out about them. Good, terrifying times.

'Don't bring me into this.' She said smiling at me.

'I will if I want to.' I leant down and kissed her light pink lips. We haven't, you know, because I am waiting until Beth is completly sure she is ready. She says she is, but I can't it see in her eyes. Plus, I don't want to hurt her. Ever.

'How did you guys know?' Katy said pulled out of our reverie as her blushing face was removed from Freds shoulder.

'Katy, You told me. And we saw you in a broom closet, getting pretty cosy.'

'We didn't in the broom closet.'

'I know, you were in the room of requirement in a bed, and I try to forget everything else you told me.' Beth said, quietly, I think so only the people fully involved in the conversation could hear.

'Lets end this conversation now, Shall we?' My mum said and Me, Beth, Katy and Fred all bobbed our heads up and down eagerly.

All in all, This is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I hope that wasn't a jinx.

Oh this is the end of tutoring, but...I will have another story which will have snippets of James/Beth.


End file.
